


无心吻

by 林之书 (linzhishu)



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 02:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19039087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linzhishu/pseuds/%E6%9E%97%E4%B9%8B%E4%B9%A6





	无心吻

12）  
看到烟雾中出现的从者魔魅的容貌，肯妮丝不由屏住呼吸，但只有一瞬间，她就明白那是魅惑魔术的效用。  
无论是出于颇高的抗魔等级，还是自身性格的傲气，肯妮丝都不会被区区魔术迷惑，但这种功能的存在就让她不快。  
在刚刚召唤出Servant的立刻，她就对英灵极端厌恶起来。  
在必备的询问愿望步骤之前，肯妮丝用冰冷的口吻说：“去换衣服！”  
“啊？”迪卢木多惊讶地睁大眼。  
肯妮丝毫不掩饰不满地说：“你打算在淑女面前一直保持这种失礼的装束吗？”

 

11）  
换上下仆取来的衬衫西装之后，迪卢木多看起来还算像这个时代的正常人，这让肯妮丝自一开始准备的圣遗物被盗后恶劣的心情恢复了一点。  
虽然英灵可以虚无化，但为了让迪卢木多不以那种恶心的装束在面前晃，肯妮丝让他保持实体化和自己一同坐飞机前往日本。  
对这场圣杯战争肯妮丝充满了信心，甚至在实际参加战争之前，她就仅凭分析和实验，创造出让咒令分离的伟大创举。  
话虽如此，她要与谁分担咒令呢？那个作为魔术师，能力比她低一级的未婚夫吗？

索拉•那泽莱•索非亚利，是个红发红瞳的英俊男人，肯妮丝也曾在初见之际受到他那天神般的高傲和俊美吸引。但自尊心很高的肯妮丝很快发现，索拉的自傲不过是源于自卑和自弃的冷漠罢了。  
身为次子不能继承家族的魔术刻印，资质也不如长兄，人生早就被决定了，也就放弃了人生，因此即使未来的妻子是肯妮丝这样有才华的美人，也不会动心，反而是必须入赘，使他身为男性的自尊心深深受挫了吧。  
这种人生态度，让身为天才自幼一帆风顺的肯妮丝完全不能理解，也格外看不过眼。  
不过索拉已经是在可选择范围内最好的人选，肯妮丝就不想计较那么多了。

她有时也会失望，为什么没有一个人可以跟上她的步伐，站在她身边呢？

 

10）  
圣杯战争真正意义上的第一战，是由迪卢木多打响的，本来只是想吸引出敌人试探，但在中途变成了认真的决斗，然后又变成了意外频生的乱斗。  
那个偷走了自己圣遗物的学生竟然还有脸出现，让肯妮丝的声音越发浸了冰一般的冷：“原来如此，我还以为你有什么胆子偷走我的圣遗物，竟然是想自己参加圣杯战争吗？韦伯同学。”  
在战车上的韦伯猛然听到这个声音，惊叫出声：“阿其波卢德老师！”  
肯妮丝的声音里并没有过多的愤怒，而是好像他必死一般的平淡、不屑与轻蔑：“我本来以为你至少有作为魔术师的自尊心的。”  
韦伯脸上露出复杂苦涩的神情，那是一种，虽然早就知道结果，但是真正发生时还是失落不甘的表情。  
这个表情让Rider不由低头问小Master：“喂，你对那个女老师不会是由爱生恨吧？”  
韦伯被骤然惊醒，羞愤交加地大吼：“你胡说些什么啊！”  
“是什么都不重要了。”冷冰冰的女声说，“男人的嫉妒心，真是恶心的东西。”

 

9）  
即使消耗了一枚令咒也没能杀掉Saber，这简直是肯妮丝目前为止人生里的第一大失败，将这失败带来的怒火毫不留情地倾泻到自己的从者身上，肯妮丝对迪卢木多大发脾气。  
迪卢木多单膝跪着，承受着主人不公的指责，他几次分辨，都只是火上浇油，察觉到这点迪卢木多只好安静下来。  
完全不认同从者的骑士精神，但也放弃与从者沟通，肯妮丝逼视迪卢木多，直接下令：“以后不许自作主张！”  
那因为愤怒而嫣红的脸颊，因为情绪起伏而格外明亮的眼睛，仿佛有火焰跳动其中，融化了大海般的幽蓝，迪卢木多第一次如此清晰地认识到，他的主人是一位妙龄女性。  
这个发现让迪卢木多狼狈地低下头去。  
误以为迪卢木多在表示顺服，肯妮丝的气稍微平了一些。  
看了看跪在脚下的骑士，她不容反驳地说：“下一次见面，不许拖延，杀了Saber！”

 

8）  
酒店被炸毁的一瞬，迪卢木多就带着肯妮丝从坍塌的建筑中穿出，以身为主人挡了一发狙击弹，迪卢木多险之又险地将肯妮丝带到安全地点。  
勉强在一个废弃工厂里落脚，肯妮丝很不满意，但又挑剔不到迪卢木多头上，只能暗自生着闷气。  
迪卢木多在附近巡视一周后回来，说：“Master，我会做好警戒的，您请休息吧。”  
肯妮丝怀疑地看着他，即使狙击枪不会杀死英灵，也不该毫无伤害才对，显然英灵已经治好了表面的伤口，内里的破坏的程度又是怎样呢？  
这点事情不需要一个英灵来告诉她，肯妮丝不高兴地说：“好了，我会设置结界的，今天晚上我来警戒，你好好休息恢复魔力。”  
“我可以——”  
“够了，去休息！你想质疑我吗？”  
见肯妮丝又要发脾气，迪卢木多连忙乖乖点头，这种不符合强大英灵气势的举动让肯妮丝感到了些许违和。  
肯妮丝有些懊恼，她对于工具产生多余的关切了。  
不过她转眼又想到，在圣杯战争结束前，对工具好好爱护也是理所应当的，抛开了那一点心底的不自然。

从外界往里一层层地加固结界，肯妮丝终于找到发泄愤怒的目标，开始诅咒卑鄙的爱因兹贝伦家的走狗，以及无法为自己提供帮助的无用的未婚夫。  
虽然索拉好歹也算一个助力，但在注定要名扬青史的战斗中，把能力还不如自己的未婚夫带到战场上，岂不是让自己大失面子。肯妮丝就是这么自信和自负。  
她没有察觉自己在向迪卢木多倾吐心事，因为她以身为魔术师为傲而且瞧不起英灵的心理，在人前因为过度的自尊心而仅仅封闭的心灵，此时不知不觉开启了。  
迪卢木多的安静和沉默也是让她没有察觉的一个原因。

主从间的关系似乎好转了起来，但迪卢木多心中却有不详的预感。  
女魔术师美丽的，被不幸的婚约所束缚的面容，和妻子格兰妮公主的脸重叠在了一起。  
他绝对、绝对不能伸手去安慰她。

 

7）  
在工厂隐匿了好几天后，为了取得额外咒令的奖励，肯妮丝再次派出她的英灵。  
独自留在工厂里，肯妮丝有些坐立不安，起初她以为是惧怕不知从何方来的偷袭，还嘲笑自己的软弱，但很快意识到不是这样。  
她在担心那个出战的英灵。  
一瞬间，她明白了自己的想法——这是当然的，肯妮丝从来不是个在感情上迟钝的人。但她下意识排除、回绝了这种可能性，她以为自己抗拒了英灵的魅惑魔术，就不可能爱上他，更重要的是，她难以原谅自己爱上了一个虚幻的投影。  
真是……疯了！  
肯妮丝烦躁地在室内走来走去，伴着心中怒火的堆炽，长直顺滑的金发被甩出一道道弧线，一缕头发滑到胸前，肯妮丝抓住它，痛恨地想，难道这不是魅惑魔术，而是身为女人就逃不过的诅咒吗？

肯妮丝身为嫡长女，尤其是身为阿其波卢德第八代家主夫妇的唯一子嗣，完全没有面临过继承权受威胁的情况，也体会不到一般豪门女子通常不能自主婚姻的痛苦。  
此时是她人生中第一次，因为女人这个身份感到一丝软弱和不甘。

 

6）  
Caster袭击爱因兹贝伦城堡的战斗中，迪卢木多协助Saber击退Caster后，和她进行了一场酐畅淋漓的战斗，虽然中途她为了Master的安危不得不离开而没有分出胜负，但迪卢木多在这场战斗中已经没有遗憾了。  
理所当然的，这样的战果又迎来了肯妮丝的怒火。  
她无法理解也拒绝理解，为什么在已经让Saber折损了一只手的情况下，迪卢木多还无法取得胜利。  
原本已经有所缓和的主从关系突然间又降到冰点，肯妮丝的态度越发恶劣苛刻。  
迪卢木多并不因此责怪她，反而让他觉得歉疚。  
她那如冰的冷淡和如火的怒气都是源于挣扎，那种挣扎，迪卢木多非常熟悉。  
他觉得很悲哀，“被爱”这种甜蜜幸福的感情，带给他的只有灾难，如同命运的捉弄，他总吸引了不恰当的人。  
唯一让他感到庆幸的是，肯妮丝本人也在排斥这种感情，比起追求作为一个女人的幸福的格兰尼公主，肯妮丝想追求的是身为魔术师的荣耀。  
但她视这感情为耻的态度还是让迪卢木多有些受伤。  
好吧，迪卢木多苦笑着想，总比狂热地追求他好。

 

5）  
第二次针对Caster的战斗，迪卢木多仍然只身前往，但肯妮丝也没有留在工厂，而是在不远处的建筑顶层远远观望。  
远方爆发的光辉照亮天际，想来海魔是被消灭了吧，肯妮丝暗暗松了口气。  
随即她又给自己的心情下了定义，她只是为能得到额外的奖励高兴而已。  
月灵髓液忽地跳起来，为她挡下一发子弹的偷袭。  
是谁？总之是敌人。肯妮丝在独自迎敌和召唤英灵间犹豫了一下，随后想到，看状况海魔那边的战斗已经结束了，何必让他闲着！  
她抬起右手，喝道：“Lancer！到我身边来！”  
伴随着一道咒令的消失，英灵泛着薄光出现在她身前，在逐渐降临的夜色中，就像披着光辉一样。  
这家伙随时随地都不忘记招蜂引蝶！  
瞥见敌人是个女子，在危险的境况下，肯妮丝仍不忘毫无道理的迁怒。

 

4）  
很顺利地摆脱神秘的女人——多半又是爱因兹贝伦家走狗的偷袭，和迪卢木多一起回到工厂，却得知黄蔷薇被迪卢木多主动折断的消息。  
肯妮丝气得几乎说不出话来：“你……你除了用那张脸勾引女人还能做什么！？”  
迪卢木多对这样的轻贱仍然没有生气，用那双金色的眸子有些忧伤地静静看着她。  
被那双眼睛如此注视着，肯妮丝更加勃然大怒：“你这是什么意思！同情我吗！？”  
在怒火更加焚烧她的心智之前，迪卢木多的表情突然变得冷峻，低声说：“主人，有人接近。”  
肯妮丝怔了怔，一瞬间冷静下来：“是Servant吗？”  
“是的。”  
“那么，”肯妮丝露出傲慢的笑容，“出去迎敌，Lancer，不许失败。”  
“谨遵命令，吾主。”

 

3）  
在危急时刻消耗了最后一枚咒令，终于从卫宫切嗣的陷阱中逃脱，在最后关头，迪卢木多为肯妮丝挡下一发子弹。  
这已经第二次了，上一次的顺利让英灵降低了警惕，这一发是卫宫切嗣不知原理的特殊子弹，被子弹蕴含的魔力侵蚀着，迪卢木多清楚地感到自己已经开始维持不住形体。  
一将主人带到郊外，迪卢木多就脱力地倒下，肯妮丝眼明手快地扶住他，跪坐在地上，半扶半抱住他的上半身。  
刚刚从死境中逃离，她还有些魂不守舍，虚弱地问：“你要死了吗？”  
作为和英灵缔结契约的主人，她很清楚迪卢木多受伤的程度，要不是那时正好最后一枚咒令被消耗掉，那奇特而恐怖的子弹效果会沿着相连的魔力回路一直侵害到她的身体吧。  
迪卢木多没有回答，沉默了一下，他说：“我死了之后，请您马上离开冬木市……”  
肯妮丝勃然大怒，斥道：“你让我像丧家犬一样逃跑吗！？”  
愤怒、恐惧、慌乱在她心里搅成一团，但就是如此，她反而强逼着自己摆出了最高傲的姿态。  
迪卢木多在心里苦笑，这到最后，都要嘴硬的主人啊……  
他还有话想对她说，比如“我很感谢您，让我尽忠到了最后”，但这话并不会让她高兴，还是算了吧。  
英灵并不是人类，只是虚幻的投影而已，虽然对包括在自己在内的英灵都很不尊重，但女主人的观点在一定程度上是对的。  
“英灵并不是该存于世的东西，”他说，“请您忘了我吧……”  
肯妮丝怔了一下，没等她对这个要求作出回应，迪卢木多就继续说：“我还有一个请求……”  
他吃力地微笑了一下：“请您亲吻我……额头……”  
愤怒、恐惧、慌乱，一切负面的感情，完全地从她心里消退了。但她没有表现出来。  
“有三个咒令的是我不是你，英灵。”  
肯妮丝一边冷淡地说，一边低头吻了他一下。那额头的皮肤非常冰冷，好像真正濒死的人类似的。  
然后抬起头的时候，还没说一句话，他就消散了。

 

2）  
“老……阿其波卢德老师！”  
带着Rider从郊外回来的韦伯惊讶地看着暗沉的天色中，跪坐在地上的蓝裙女子。解除师生关系后，韦伯反而更多了解了这个女子，但他还从来没有见到过她这样，沉浸在虚无中，简直像是失魂落魄的样子。  
她茫然地抬起头，然后好像醒过来一样，冷冷地看向来者：“——韦伯同学。”  
这种熟悉的冰冷口气让韦伯瑟缩了一下，也感到莫名的安心，他忐忑地问：“阿其波卢德老师，你怎么一个人在这里？”  
肯妮丝干脆地回答：“Lancer死了。”  
她站起来，脊背挺得笔直：“我要马上离开冬木市。”  
那凛然的高傲姿态让人完全不觉得是败亡后的逃脱，而像是赶赴另一处战场。  
韦伯有一瞬间出神，那就是熟悉的……

傲慢而脾气暴躁的美丽女子，在时钟塔里就像一朵高岭之花，虽然有了未婚夫，但那个被家族定下的、能力还不如她的男人，从来没被人放在眼里过。  
无论是青少年本能对优秀女性的仰慕，还是学生间的攀比心理，韦伯在刚刚入学的时候，也被那平静时宛如冰雪、爆发时犹如火山的身姿吸引过，期盼自己能破例得到女教师的另眼相看，所以当肯妮丝有过之而无不及地鄙薄、忽视他，歧视他的血统，韦伯幻想破灭后的嫉恨和不甘比一般人更深，促使他直接对老师做出了报复行为。  
眼看肯妮丝就要离开，韦伯突然出声：“老师！……那个，冬木市很危险的，让Rider送你到城外吧……”  
肯妮丝审视地看了他一眼，微微点一下头，算是允许，然后径直走向黑暗的远方。

 

1）  
回到时钟塔的肯妮丝，所做的第一件事，就是解除了与索拉的婚约。  
她是阿其波卢德第九代家主，没有任何人能逼迫她，与索拉订婚也是她出于延续家族血脉的必要考虑。但她现在改变想法了。  
性格、能力、长相，哪里都不如一个英灵的男人，为什么要嫁给他？

英灵的心中并不怀有对主人的爱慕之心，只有忠诚而已，肯妮丝很清楚这一点。  
但在迪卢木多要求她吻她时，她确实有一刻以为他们是相爱的。  
多余的同情心。  
还是说，这也是他奉行的骑士精神呢？

回到充满着献媚的男人的环境，肯妮丝才察觉，那个英灵的确是个不可多得的好男人。  
没有什么可惦记的，那只是个英灵，肯妮丝想，她只是有些遗憾而已。

 

0）  
韦伯到时钟塔办理休学的时候，特地去向肯妮丝道歉。  
肯妮丝老师终于甩掉了那个无能未婚夫，这个在男生间弹冠相庆的消息让韦伯大吃一惊，在圣杯战争中了解到肯妮丝更多面的韦伯已经明白，没有人能逼迫这个高傲的女子做什么，当初无论出于什么考虑，想必这个婚约应该都是她自己的意思。  
那么现在为什么忽然接解除婚约呢？  
时钟塔里也有不少人猜测，肯妮丝老师有恋人了。  
想到圣杯战争结束前最后的会面，韦伯对此也有些猜测，那个英灵……

实际见到肯妮丝，她的态度比韦伯预想中要平静，或许因为在最后他主动伸出的援手吧。  
韦伯为圣杯战争开始之前的自己认真做了道歉。  
“我在那时确实只是个胆小鬼，”少年恳切而真诚地说，“我很高兴遇到Rider，但是如果是阿其波卢德老师，一定能更好的让大帝发挥。”  
“不要搞错了，小鬼。”肯妮丝皱起眉，“我会输是战略的错误，不是作为魔术师的水平低于别人或者从者的能力区别，而且，那个英灵并不比伊斯坎达尔差。”  
不仅韦伯，肯妮丝自己也注意到了这句话里的违和，但韦伯并没有说别的，道歉之后就离开了。

剩下一个人在办公室里，肯妮丝因为泄露了情绪有些烦躁，但现在并没有可以让她发脾气的人，过一会儿她就平静下来了。  
阳光很好，天气很平静，她想起刚踏上日本土地的时候。  
那时候她总用“一个英灵”称呼迪卢木多，到现在也一样。  
迪卢木多•迪奥那，这不是记得很清楚嘛。

她终于愿意承认，她在后悔。  
要是那时好好叫过一次他的名字就好了。


End file.
